


I was lost until i found you

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Fluff, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a cute cat one day and takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was lost until i found you

Harry wondered through his back yard to the woods that laid behind his house. His family owned the 5 archers of land behind his house along with the house perfect green yard, with an in ground pool. But his house was big and most of the times empty, his sister was away to college and his parents work none stop. It was the beginning of his senior year. He went to a really preppy private school so most of his friends were from rich families.                     

                Sometimes though  times like this is when he would get really bored and lonely that he would just wonder into the woods behind his house to the tiny clearing where he would just sit and clear his mind from all things, just relax. It took him no time at all to get through the woods, it was a perfect weather where its not to hot so you can’t do anything and not too cold where you have to wear a sweat shirt.  It was just right. The trees get to green and bright and every type of bird is singing along with the buzz of the bugs. Some people may not like it, but to Harry he found such peace.                                              

  When he got to the clearing he sat down and pulled out a book he was going to start reading, to start right off in his summer reading list. He leaned up against the same big oak that has always been his favorite spot to sit even when he was just a kid. He didn’t really worry about any animals, only the birds and occasionally some squirrels.  He pulled out his water bottle and took a long glup, the walk here wore him out a bit. Just when he was moving to put his bottle down, he swore he heard something. It was the crack of leaves, indicating something was walking towards him, but it was also a soft mew.

Harry looked around trying to see if he could see something. He heard another soft mew coming from behind a tree.  From there he spotted quickly a flick of a long brown fluffy tail.

“Hello” Harry whispered towards the tree, but nothing came. Harry slowly got on all fours and started quietly crawling over to the tree. “Hey there” Harry could tell now getting closer that there was definitely a cat behind there. “I’m not going to hurt you, come here” Harry started making kissy noises to get the cats attention.  Finally a small cat slowly came out from behind the oak, it was such a beautiful cat, long brown fluffy fur with a bushy tail and as far as Harry could tell this cat had blue almost human looking eyes.

“Hey there pretty kitty” Harry cooed “You’re a gorgeous one aren’t you” the cat meowed back at that loudly.

“Yeah you are” the cat meowed again and started to make his way over to the now sitting boy who was reaching his hand out for the cat to sniff. The cat didn’t sniff him though, just rubbed his face into the hand indicating it wanted to be pet. Harry hesitated at first not wanting to scare the cat, but then went for it and scratched behind its ear and under its chin.

“Wow you’re really soft” Harry cooed as the cat rubbed its self all over the boy’s body, before it climbed in the boys lab to lean on the boys knees so it could rubs it face on the boy’s face. Harry was in awe, he always wanted a cat, and from the lack of neighbors for miles, he figured this cat couldn’t have a home it must be a ferial cat.

“Pretty Kitty, where did you come from?” Harry asked not really expecting a response and was shocked when the cat actually meowed back at him like it was trying to tell him, as if it understood.

“You’re a talkative one huh? Meow, little kitty meow” Harry mocked letting his hands roam down the cats down to the base of its tail, the cat shivered at that and then jumped down from the boys lap, meowing loudly.  Harry looked at his phone and he didn’t even realize what time it was but he had to be back home before his mom got back from work and help her with dinner. He swiftly got up and retrieved his bag with his water bottle and book in it.

“Well Kitty, I got to go…. Bye?” Harry waved and started to walk away, when all of a sudden he heard cracks of leaves behind him, he turned around to see the cat was following him. He first ignored it, hoping it would go back to where it came from but at the same time he hoped it would follow him home. He walked for a few minutes then looked back and saw it was still behind him. It sat in the path when Harry stopped starring at the young boy.

“Don’t you have a home?” Harry asked and to his surprise the cat meowed back sadly “Well if you don’t have a home you can come home with me…” Harry crocheted down to the cats level and reached his arm out trying to get the cat to come closer.  The cat sprinted over to the boy and snuggled up to his opened arms, a soft purr erupting from it.

“Alright, well hmm I don’t even know if you’re a boy or a girl” Harry reached under the cats armpits and pulled the cat up so it was in an awkward standing position “Oh, yup, you’re a boy….” Harry chuckled the cat didn’t seem to find it amusing and began to growl under its breath and try to wiggle out of Harrys grip. “That’s okay, I have always liked boy better, if you know what I mean” The boy wiggled his eye brows and winked at the cat who stopped struggling to give him a confused look.

 Harry let the cat back down to the ground made a motion to the cat to follow him, which he did of course.  Harry lead them out of the woods and back to his back yard. He noticed his mother’s car was in the drive way.

“Mom?” Harry shouted through the house as he entered through the back door in the kitchen. Harry bent down and scoped up the tiny cat in his arm and then threw his half over his shoulder to cradle him.

“In the living room darling” His mother said, she was sitting in the living room, knitting whatever she wa today, a scarf maybe, focusing on that. Harry cleared his throat as he walked in and sat next to her.

“So mom… I found this cat….” That killed her focus and she looked up startled to see her son holding a full grown cat.

“Harry” she gasped a little “Where did you find him?”  the mother looked the cat up and down with a disgusted look.

“In the woods I think he is ferial, can I keep him please, I’ll take care of him, I’ll go buy a cat bed and toys and food, please can I?”

“Ugh” his mother scoffed “If you wanted a cat Harry, all you had to do was ask. I would have gotten you a nice purebred kitten, not some street cat. That thing probably has fleas.” The cat flattened his ears and  stiffened. “But” she sighed “If that’s the cat you want fine. But keep it away from me, you know their fur bothers my allergies” 

“Yay! Thank you mom,” Harry stood up still holding the cat in his arms “ I’m going to have to skip helping you with dinner tonight, I’m going to buy my kitty stuff” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his mother cheek. Then running up to his room on the third floor, which was basically his entire floor to enjoy.

“Heres my room Kitty, is that okay I call you that? Well I will till I figure out my name for you” Harry said as he opened the doors to his large bed room. He let the cat down to explore the room as he closed the door and sat on his bed.

“Yup, now its your room too, get comfortable, I’m going to run to the store. 

Harry returned to his room after buying  cat food and cat toys and a pink collar, with a tag attached to it.

“Kitty! I thought you might be hungry and thirsty, so here is some food and water. Also I got you a collar, I know its pink and pink is a girl color, but I dunno I always liked the color pink, but shh don’t tell anyone.” Harry winked as he secured the collar around the cats neck.  Harry looked down to notice that the cat had eaten and drank all his water while he was gone.

“You need a name little one” Harry said pulling the cat up into his arms and flopped down on his bed with the cat on his chest purring as he scratched its ears.

“I’m just going to stick with Kitten, or Kitty, whatever works, you seem to respond to that anyways.” Harry booped the cats nose which caused it to meow back at it.

After that Harry and Kitten were together all the time, the cat would sleep snuggled right up next to Harry every day and he would wait for him on the couch for the boy to come home and pet him. Harry loved his Kitten very much.

A month later of finding the Kitten, Harry had come home early because he had finals and only had to go to school and take his last final. Then it was winter break and Christmas and New Years his favorite time of the year.

He unlocked the door and walked in hanging up his coat on the hook and walking over to the couch expecting to see his Kitten, but he wasn’t there, he was always there. He turned around the corner to head up to his room thinking maybe his Kitten was still asleep, but right before he was going up he heard a noise from the kitchen. He grabbed the nearest blunt object to attack whoever was in his kitchen, seeing as no one else was home.

He poked around the corner to his kitchen slowly and what he saw was very un expecting, small petite boy around maybe 16 completely butt naked besides a collar around his neck, and as Harry could tell had the perfect round ass he ever saw. The small boy was sipping tea, like he lived there!

“Hello?” Harry asked raising his voice, making the small boy jump and drop his tea. He turned around startled before he squeaked and right in front of Harry transformed into the cat that Harry has been holding in his house for over a month! The cat ran out of the kitchen threw Harrys legs and darted under the couch in the living room. Harry stood there in shock for a moment thinking maybe he was just crazy and seeing things, but no he definitely saw that. He dashed to the living room looking for his Kitten seeing its tail stick out ever so slightly under the couch.  He bent down and looked at the frightened cat all the way under the couch with his ears flat against his head.

“Um…. Kitten? Or whoever you are? Please come out” Harry reached an arm out to the small cat, but it was faster and reached out and clawed at the boys hand and hissed, something he never done before. Harry yelled in pain and retreated his hand watching the blood trickle down his wrist.

“Hey…. I’m not going to hurt you, or turn you in or whatever it is your scared of just please explain to me what I just saw I know I’m not crazy.” Harry tried but the cat just hissed at him again but louder. Harry sighed and looked at his scratched up hand, it burned and itched he need to at least clean it.

“You know I would never hurt you Kitty, but I’m really hurt that you scratched me, I thought you liked me…. Alright well if you want to leave now or whatever you can, but I don’t want you to. So please just come out, I’ll be in my room if you want. And if you don’t I’ll assume you don’t love me like I loved you, cat form or not. Also I will leave cloths out for you too ” Harry said staring at the cat under the ouch before getting up and cleaning his scratch then heading up to his room, then back down to leave some sweat pants and a shirt and a sweater if he was cold.

Harry waited in his room for about twenty minutes waiting for something to happen, he was just about to lose hope, when he heard a knock on his door followed by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see the same small boy from the kitchen in his door way with Harry cloths on, which he was swimming in. Harry didn’t move or say anything afraid he might scare the boy again.  The boy slowly approached the bed and sat down at the end of it playing with the sleeves of Harrys sweatshirt.

“Hi.” The boy whispered

“Hi…” Harry whispered back.  The boy looked up at Harry and gasped when he saw his hand wrapped up with a tint of blood. He instinctively crawled up to Harrys side taking his hand and touching the bandage ever to slightly. Harry held his breath watching the boy carefully. Then all of a sudden the boy began to cry still holding Harry’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I’m so sorry” the boy hiccupped cried out. Harry didn’t know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and let him cry on his shoulder. The small boy crawled up further until he was in Harry lap with his legs wrapped around the boy and his arms around Harrys neck, and tucked his neck into his shoulder and muffled his crying. Harry rubbed the boys back and held him tight, even though he didn’t know the boy, he felt like he did, well he was living in his house for a month technically.

“Shh, it’s okay Kitt- um….” Harry stopped himself realizing that Kitten wasn’t his real name.

“Louis, my name is Louis” the boy mumbled into Harry neck still wrapped up tight. He pulled back and looked at the boy’s face realizing he just crawled in his lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry about this I was just so use to crawling in your lap all the time; you’re so warm, and kind.” Louis began and started to get up off his lap but Harry held onto him tight and kept him on his lap.

“I don’t mind. But I would like it if you explained to me what’s going on”

Louis looked up into Harrys eyes with his same blue eyes into deep green ones and shift back a bit.

“Um well, what do you want to know first? That I’m a shape shifter or why I’ve been living in your house?” 

“Both”

“Okay well my whole family is shape shifters, each of us have a certain animal we can transform into, mine is a cat” Louis said scratching the back of his head nervously, Harry rubbed the smaller boys back for encouragement to go on.

“But when my family found out I was gay, they not only kicked me out of the house but out of the clan, the clan of shape shifter- don’t ask. I had no where to go, I tried to make it as a human but I found being a cat was a lot easier to get food. But- I wanted a home…so I found you in the woods that day-and” The boy started to sniff trying his hardest not to cry “And you were so nice to me and loved me… even if I was a cat…no one ever loved me like that before” Louis looked up at Harry with tears rimming his eyes. One stray tear escaped down his cheek and was caught by Harrys thumb.

“how old are you? “Harry asked running his figures through the boys hair.

“18” the boy whispered softly.

“I’m 18 too, if you didn’t know-  wait did you finish school?”  Harry asked.

“Yeah finished last year- but I couldn’t get into Uni.” Louis sighed.  “Okay well I guess I’ll go now… I’m so sorry about everything. Please don’t tell anyone about you know me being a cat and all” Louis mumbled crawling out of the boys lap and standing up. Harry reached out and grabbed the boys hand stopping him from walking away.

“Who said I want you to leave?” Harry pulled on the boys hands to turn him to face him.

“I just thought-“

“Well you thought wrong Kitten- Oh I mean-“ Harry stuttered and face turning red.

“Its okay I like it when you call me kitten…. Do you really want me to stay? I don’t want to impose… you barley know me” the boy pulled on the sleeves of the sweatshirt which was way too big for him and nibbled on the ends of them. Harry stood up realizing how much bigger and taller he actually was then the boy and engulfed him in a tight hug breathing him in. Louis responded wrapping his tiny hands around Harrys back and tucking his face in his neck perfectly.

“Please stay?” Harry asked with a hopefully tone, the kitten boy nodded his head and squeezed the taller boy tighter.

“Great you can stay in the guest bed room, we can get you some more cloths and my mom will just love you.” Harry said and then picking the smaller boy up bridal style to flop him on his bed and lay next to him.

“Thank you so much Harry”

“No problem Kitten.” Harry placed a quick kiss to the top of the boys head.

“Can we nap now though” Louis yawn “I’m tired” Louis snuggled up to Harry’s side. Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Louis frame and turning them so he was the bigger spoon.

“You slept all day Kit,” Harry chuckled “You are definitely part cat” with that comment the smaller boy poked his head up and looked at Harry.

“Look” Louis pointed to his head where two cat ears grew and wiggled a bit. “I can change certain parts of my body into cat form, I usually only do my ears though, because my cat ears hear better.”  Louis explained snuggling back down to the normal position.

“Aw well I think your ears look cute” Harry whispered into the boys cat ear tickling them as both the boys drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

“Lou- Lou!” Harry shake the kitten boy on top of him to try to wake him. “Kitty- wake up!”  The kitten boy eyes fluttered open and yawned really big, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes.

“Hey Kitten, my mom is home- she would love to meet you! Come on!” Harry picked the boy up with little effort and got him out of bed from a little protest from the boy.

“I can’t meet your mom! I look terrible!”

“Well you also can’t meet my mom with your cat ears still out” Harry reached out and caressed his cat ears on top of his head, the kitten boy leaned into the touch and began to purr.

“Are you purring?”  Harry chuckled as he continued to pet the boy.

“Oh, sorry-“Louis  said quickly blushing and  stopping the purring and pulling his ears away.

“Don’t be sorry, its cute” Harry said throwing some cloths at the boy, who looked at the confused. “Just wear my cloths until we get you some, these are the smallest I have”

Louis looked at the cloths and picked them up walking towards the bathroom. He put on the jumper which was still too big for him and then the skinny jeans which fit him actually quite nicely around his large bum, even though they were a little long so he had to roll them up to his tiny ankles.  He walked out to the bathroom  and back into Harry bed room where the boy was sitting on the bed waiting.

“Oh you look good” Harry said as he looked up at the boy. “Come on now, let’s go introduce you to my mom. I made up a story, your graduated from high school- well that’s not  a lie- and your family kicked you out of your home because your gay…. Okay I guess it’s the same story you have without the shape shifting part.” Harry laughed as he grabbed the smaller boy hand and lead him down a hall way.

“Wait Harry- wont your home hate me if she knows I’m gay… like my family” Louis stopped walking and looked down to the ground. Harry turned around to look at the smaller boy who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Kitten, my mom is the most understanding person. Plus if she didn’t like gay people then I think I would have left a long time ago” Harry reached up to the boy’s face cupping so he looked at him.

“Wait- you mean- your also”

“Yup” Harry said hugging the boy. “Now please come on!” Harry once again grabbed the boys hand and dragged him down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom stood.

“Mom!”

“Oh hello sweetie-oh who is this?” his mom smirked at the two boys who were holding hands.

“Mom this is Louis- his family kicked him out for being gay- and he has nowhere to go- can he please stay here- we have plenty of space and-“

“Of course sweet heart. Louis you are welcome to stay as long as you like”

“Thank you” Louis squeaked out blushing slightly.

“Great!” Harry lunged forward capturing his nothing in a hug and kissing her on the cheek. “Thanks mom!”

 

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Louis stayed with the Styles family as Harry went to school. Louis eventually found a job because he didn’t want to be completely useless.  The two boys got closer as the weeks went by, they would watch movies together snuggled on the couch and Harry would love to make dinner and breakfast for the kitten boy every day. Things were going pretty much perfect.

“So kitten” Harry started. The two boys were on the couch cuddling watching their favorite TV show       “ - this kid Nick from my school is coming over today- I kind of like him…” Harry blushed.

Louis became stiff, he didn’t tell Harry but he had a huge crush on the boy, but after weeks of nothing happening he figured Harry didn’t like him back.

“Oh okay…. Well do you want me to like go away for a couple hours?”  Louis said looking down.

“No no that’s not what I was saying at all. I was just telling you…”The tension in the air was tight. Harry coughed awkwardly “Well he is going to be here soon so I’m going to get ready” Harry reached up and scratched the back of Louis’ head, making the boy purr.  Harry left Louis alone on the couch for about 10 minutes then he heard a knock. Louis waited to see if Harry was going to answer it, he was always nervous answering the door.

“Harry?” the knocking was getting louder “Harr-ry?” Louis tried wincing by the next loud pairs of knocks.  Louis huffed out a tiny breath before getting up and answering the door.

“Oh- hello? I’m Nick- Does Harry-?”  the boy who looked at least a good five year older then Harry and had almost black short hair, he was cute, Louis guessed.

“Nick! Hey sorry I was upstairs getting ready- um you ready?” Harry grabbed his jacket and was throwing it on and then he noticed Louis standing awkwardly and confused. “Oh! Nick this is Louis the one I was telling you about who is staying at my house for a while-“ Harry smiled down at the boy who now had his arms wrapped around his own body.  “Louis this is Nick- say hi!” Louis shook his head a little and turned around trying not to cry because he realized Harry was going out on a date with this guy, leaving him all alone. He stormed up the stairs and into his room without saying a goodbye.

“I’m sorry about that He’s a little shy. Well lets go, shall we?” Harry wiggled his eye brows at the other boy and offered him his elbow to lock with his and made their way out of the house.

\----

Later that evening after the two boys come back from their date, they are standing in front of Harrys door.

“I had a great time Nick, why don’t you come in?” Harry wrapped his arms around the boys waist and wiggled his eye brows at his offer.

“Of course” Nick leaned in and planted a kiss on Harry cheek, before they opened the door and walked into the house. Which was empty, Harry wondered for a moment where Lou was, but ignored the fact and took Nicks hand dragging him up the stairs to his room.

“Nick just wait here I have to go to the bathroom.” Harry said leading Nick to sit on his bed.

\----

“Harry? I didn’t know you had a cat” Nick said as Harry walked back into the room to find Lou in cat form in Nicks lap.

“Lou-I mean um that’s Kitten. And it would  be very nice if Kitten left.” Harry stated annoyingly. But the cat just ignored him and rubbed into Nicks lap purring loudly. Harry didn’t want to say he was jealous, but he was because Louis only turned into a full cat for him, nobody else. And not to mention the fact that he was horny and now Louis was cock blocking him.

“He’s so cute”  Nick cooed as pet the cat more and that special spot behind his left ear which Harry knows he loves to be scratched. Harry sighed loudly hoping that Louis would get the message and leave.

“Alright well Kitten has to go now.” Harry said getting up and picking up the cat a little rougher then he should have. The cat meowed loudly and tried to wiggle from Harrys grasp, but Harry held on as he walked towards the door to his bed room.

“Now go away.” Harry rudely stated as he tossed the cat out of the room, watching the cat stumbles as he was thrown, and then promptly slammed the door after him.

“Now where were we?” Harry said turning back around to Nick who was now laying out on the bed.

 

“Lou?” Harry shouted gently through the house after he was sure Nick was gone after they shagged basically for half the night. Nick ended up sleeping over but had to leave early in the morning.

  “Lou?”  Harry tried again but nothing. He went up to his room to find the door shut and locked. He knocked on it gently. “Hey Lou, want breakfast? I’m going to make waffles, your favorite.” Nothing came from the room. “Hey I’m sorry about last night…” nothing “Lou?” Harry sighed, he never had this problem before Louis was always happy, they never got into any fights or arguments, Lou was always submissive enough to just go with anything Harry wanted to do, it was never an issue. 

“Kitten, please come out.” Harry tried again but after five minutes of nothing he sighed and went downstairs to at least make himself breakfast, and maybe the smell would bring Louis out.

After a while when the waffles were all done on a plate Harry sat down at the kitchen table by himself, seeing as both his parents were again away on vacation, he was alone, besides Louis, who still wouldn’t come out of his room. But just when Harry was about to eat his food, he heard small pattering of feet coming down the stairs. Harry looked up with a bright smile to see Louis in nothing but a big sweater, kitten boxers (that Harry bought him as a joke) and fluffy socks, and his cat ears sticking out through his bed hair.

“Morning Lou!” Harry smiled big at the boy, who didn’t even spare him a glance. The cat boy just grabbed the plate of waffles and sitting down at the table with a huff, as he began to stuff his face with the waffles.

“Come on Lou, are you mad at me?” Harry asked but Louis didn’t answer just glared at him from across the table. “Hey! Don’t look at me like that! You were the one who barged into my room in your cute little cat form, and I was trying to get laid!” Louis froze and looked down at his plate again not wanting to talk about the events of last night.

“Lou….” Harry frowned looking at the smaller boy eat his waffles in silence.  “What can I do to make up for last night?” Louis didn’t say anything but just continued to eat.

“Please don’t be mad at me, I’m really sorry. It was rude of me to throw you out like that.”

“Yes. It was.” Louis grumbled under his breath.

“Come on though I was trying to laid-”

“OKAY!” Louis yelled slamming his fist on the counter “I get it you got fucking laid last night! Good for you.” He stood up from the table grabbing his plate about to leave the room. But before he could leave Harry jumped up and grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Hold on, what’s your issue? Why are you acting like this? I let you live in my house and stay here, you could be a little nicer to me you know.” Harry said tightening his grip on the smaller boys arm.

“Fuck you Harry” Louis spit out as tears started to rim is eyes. 

“Lou…I didn’t mean it like that….”  Harry stared but was interrupted when Louis pushed him off him and wrenched his arm out of Harrys strong grip.

“YES YOU DID!” Louis screeched tears now streaming down his face.  “I’m just fucked up and no one wants me around. You know what I’ll just leave; I won’t get in your way anymore!”  Louis whipped at his tears. He turned around to leave the kitchen, but Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his chest. Louis didn’t fight it but just let Harry wrap him in a hug holding him tight.

“Don’t ever say that. I want you around. I didn’t mean it I promise.” Harry whispered into the Cat boys cat ears   “I love having you around Lou, your so cute the way you wake up in the morning with your cat ears out and the little yawn you do when you are first making your tea in the morning gets me every time.” Harry rubbed the smaller ones back to calm his crying.

 “I love having you around and I wouldn’t know what to do without my Kitten.” Harry says as he places a small kiss on Louis forehead. “I’m sorry, please stay…” Harry said sounded honestly very upset.  Louis just nodded and tucked his face into Harrys armpit and chest inhaling his sweet smell that he learned to love so much.

“I love you so much Louis” Harry whispered against the boys cat ears tickling them. Louis pulled back his face from the boys shoulder and shook his head slowly.

“You don’t mean that…” Louis sniffed and looked down.  

Harry reached and grabbed under Louis’ chin making him look at him. “Yes I do.” Harry said sternly, and then pressed his lips to Louis’. Louis let out a surprised squeak before he realized that Harry was kissing him.

“I’m sorry…. I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” Harry confessed with a slight blush across his face.  “that was unfair I’m sorry- I wont do I again..” Harry pulled away embarrassed but Louis lounged forward and captured the boys lips with his again. Louis lifted his hands to wrap around Harrys neck to get a better angle. Causing the cats boys tail coming out and wrapping around Harry bringing their bodies closer, as Harry opened his mouth letting in Louis tongue.

“Don’t be sorry, I’ve wanted this too” Louis whispered against Harrys mouth before he continued the kiss.  Harry brings his arms around to wrap them around the smaller boy’s body, letting his figures brush against the base of his tail, and then squeezing his bum, leaving his hands there.

“Do you really love me?” Louis asked pulling away. “Because no one ever loved me before- not even my own clan-“

“I do I really I loved you even when I thought you were my kitten- and I still love you now. I’m sorry about Nick- I just thought you didn’t like me…. Like that..” Harry blushed.

“I love you too, even when I was a cat I loved you” Louis chuckled and kissed him again.

“Be mine? Please?” Harry asked tightening his grip on the cat boy.

“Yes. Only yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
